Nightmares do come true
Category:Episodes PLOT Ben, Kevin and Gwen are having a sleep over at Ben`s house Ben who is having a dream that his fighting Vilgax and Albedo dials up the Infimatrix and transforms into AmpFibian while sleeping but in Ben`s head his AmpFibian fighting Vilgax and Albedo so in Ben`s head his shooting Vilgax with electro beams then Ben throws a flurry of lightning bolts weakening Vligax then Ben charges up slams the ground causing a shockwave then Ben charges up again and fires at Albedo causing Albedo to go static Ben zoops in and punches Albedo then throws a huge thunderbolt at him then another enemy appears The Circus Freaks Ben takes them out then in the real world the Infimatrix times out and Ben turns back to normal meaning that in the dream he also turns back then the circus freaks all throw a punch and forces Ben to wake up screaming it wakes up Gwen and Kevin they tell him that it was only a bad dream.The next morning the the team are at Mr smoothy Ben is telling Kevin and Gwen that he had a dream where all sorts of crazy things happend Kevin and Gwen seem to have had the same crazy dream too Kevin tells Ben that he had a dream where he was fighting Vilgax,Albedo and the circus freaks Gwen replies saying she also had the same dream too.Meanwhile a new villain called Dream Hunter is giving everyone crazy dreams he appears to be more focused on Ben and the team he harvests a little girls dream and gives her a horrific nightmare then with all this energy gathered from her dream the Dream hunter charges it up and applies it to his dream fueler and then applies into Ben`s bed and pliiow which he will sleep on then he will get the ost terrorfying nightmares ever out a little girl walks up to Ben and asks for his help then he asks her whats her name and her name is Carly so they go to her house to find out what went wrong she tells them that monsters with tentacles and people who spit acid was attacking her in her sleep then all of a sudden Dream hunter`s minions called the Dream catchers appear to capture Carly Ben transforms into Benmummy and fights off the Dream catchers he wraps them around his mummy skin and slams them up and down then he takes the dream catcher and throws him sending him flying then Ben unwraps himself and shows the Dream catcher his ectonurite crystals they all look at it and suddenly turn to stone Ben then discovers that Benmummy can shoot ectonurite shock blast from his glowing bracelets on his wrist and feet.Kevin absorbs metal and prevents the dream catchers from touching Carly the morphs his arms into swords and cuts up the Dream catchers then he discovers that the are nothing but sand then Gwen shoots sharp mana blasts then she creates a mana forcefield then she causes it to explode Ben grabs Carly and takes her to Kevin`s car then he fights off the Dream catchers but suddenly more Dreamcatchers appear and breaks opne Kevin door the Dreamcatcher grabs Carly and they suddenly disappear Ben turns back to normal and finds out that they took Carly.Kevin suggests going After her Gwen tracks her with her mana abilities Ben turns into Upgrade and morphs with Kevin`s car then the team head to go and find Carly on their way there Kevin tells Ben that the car can work on its own now so Ben unmorphs with Kevin`s car and heads inside but the Ben sees a motorcycle so Ben then morphs on it then they see a deadend nowhere to go but Gwen says that Carly is on the otherside of the wall so Ben reverses then Ben comes with lightning speed and hits the wall damaging it alittle then Ben speeds up again this time he shoots an energy bolt at the wall the hits the wall forcing it to brake then the team see a portal and they then get sucked inside once inside the team soon find out that its a dream world that nothing in there is real all they have to do is imagine somthing and it will come true so Ben imagine that he has the Master control over the Infimatrix and it happens all Ben has to do is think of and alien and he will transform into it so he turns into Waterhazard and out of nowhere Gwen senses the Dreamcatchers are aproching Kevin imagines that he was Ultimate Kevin but in control and it happens he turns into ultimate Kevin and fights off the dreamcatchers Ben shoots a multitude of water blasts then he creates a water tornado sucking all the minions in then Ben slams the ground and hot water bursts out and burns the Dream catchers then Ben transforms into Jetray grabs Kevin and Gwen and fly to a more safer ground piece then the team see a huge castle and they enter Ben fires a multitude of neuro shock blasts that eventually blows up the door then the team rush inside take out alll the guards and finally head to confront Dream hunter.Ultimate Kevin uses Echo-Echo`s sonic sream then jetray charges his eyes up and fire a huge bolt that destroys Dream hunters Armor then Dream hunter is revealed to be a sinister pale with a huge evil smile Ben asks him where is Carly Dreamhunter shows Ben that she is in a chamber giving every one nightmares because Carly`s imgination is bigger and better than anyone`s imagination and that is whats giving Dream hunter so much power over the Dream world and the real world Ben transforms into Diamondhead and heads to fight Dream hunter while Kevin and Gwen fight the Dream catchers Ben shoots Dream hunter with his diamond head shards then Ben turns his fists into sharp sword like wepons then he battles the Dreamhunter who pulls out a huge lancer like bazooka and it fires at Ben then Ben jumps up high and chops the weopon in half then he shoots a shard at Dreamhunter who then breaks free and lands a few punches and kicks then a uppercut to Ben sending him flying then Dream hunter uses the energy from Carly`s imagination to fire a mixture of fire and ice beam that hits Ben and freezes luckly Ben hits the symbol and transforms into Rath and rips the bazooka in half the grabs Dream hunter and slams him to the ground then Ben throws a punch which sends Dream hunter flying Ben then rushes towards him but then Dream hunter tell s Ben and the gang that even if Ben does save Carly and take her off the chamber every one on earth will have nightmares and the Dream fueler is the machine giving every one bad dreams so Ben turns into Buzzshock and overcharges the machine forcing it to explode then Ben zaps Dream hunter and the dreamworld collapses Kevin turns back to normal and grabs Carly and the all head out of the Dreamworld portal then the witness Dreamworld explode and all the bad dreams and nightmares disappear from the worlds heads then they take Carly home and the team head to Ben`s house straight to Ben and sleep Major events *The team start having nightmares and head to find out what it is *The team face a new villain called the Dream Hunter *Ben unlocks the Master control in the Dreamworld and real world *Kevin goes ultimate and finally controls himself *The team make a new friend called Carly a girl with a powerful imagination *Ben transforms into a childhood alien Benmummy Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Carly Villains *Vilgax ( dream ) *Albedo ( dream ) *The circus Freaks ( dream ) *Dream Hunter *Dream catchers Infimatrix alien debuts *Benmummy Aliens used *Amphibian ( dream ) *Benmummy *Upgrade *Waterhazard *Jetray *Diamondhead *Rath *Buzzshock